The present disclosure relates to a seat frame, and more particularly to a seat frame for a vehicle seat including a height adjustment mechanism.
Some vehicle seats include a height adjustment mechanism that adjusts the height of a seat cushion, which is a seating portion. Some height adjustment mechanisms are configured to use a link mechanism driven by a sector gear meshing with a pinion gear rotating in accordance with a height adjustment operation, thereby adjusting the height of the vehicle seat (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-150915). Moreover, the movement of the sector gear is restricted by inserting a pin through a through hole formed on the sector gear, and causing the pin and the sector gear to abut against each other in the height adjustment mechanism.
However, when the sector gear is rotated by a manual height adjustment operation, a torsional force acts on the sector gear, and a noise is generated at an abutment position between the sector gear and the pin.